Erza Scarlet with her bodyguard Jellal
by Hitsugaya Kubinashi Cana x Leo
Summary: Erza and her bodyguard Jellal are transported from Fiore to Earth for protective purposes. what will happen with the 2 of them? find out here and have a chance to see other characters from tons of different animes!
1. Introduction

**Erza Scarlet is powerless**

Short Introduction from author:

In this fanfic, characters from many different animes will appear. Not just Fairy Tail. They will be gathered in one university.

**Story Introduction:**

**Erza is a powerless princess who is being guarded by the powerful knight Jellal. Will they get along? Will Erza discover her power? Find out here!**

Please visit us in facebook "Fairy Tail Fans"


	2. Erza's Transportation

In the city of Magnolia, wizards are found all over. A very lively city. Inside that city is a kingdom called Fiore in which, a princess called Erza Scarlet lived. Erza is a very weak wizard. Even though she's a princess, she has never experienced magic. Her parents never let her to do so. She just sits in her room, looks out the window and watches the lively people enjoy their magic. But, there is a rumor that the princess inherited a very powerful magic called "requip." Requip is a magic that is used by a very powerful wizard ages ago and now is lost. That wizard was rumored to be Princess Erza's great grandfather. Now, Erza's life is threatened. Many knights from other kingdoms are forced to risk their lives to kidnap the princess and absorb all her magic. One night, a raid from a strong kingdom took place.

"Bring out every knight that we have in this kingdom! Make sure that no one gets near my daughter!" the king said. But the enemies' forces were too strong. They didn't anticipate this kind of attack. So the king decided, "Call my strongest knight and pull him out of battle!"

The other knights were shocked by this decision but they couldn't do anything but to obey it.

Princess Erza and the strongest knight were called to the War Room.

"What is it father?" asked Erza. "You will be transferred to another dimension." The king said.

"Tch. How can you even do that?"

"What? But..Why?"

"We will use my magical power to send you to Earth. I can't stand watching you like this. Your life is threatened every day."

"B-but! Father! If you use your magical power to send me to Earth, you might die! You might use up all of your powers! And come to think of it, they can even follow me there, some other kingdoms have powerful rulers too you know."

"I know I will use up all my powers but I know I used it for you. Even so, we will prevent the other kingdoms to find you"  
>"How can you even prevent them if you died already! Forget it! I'm not going!"<p>

"You will go no matter what! I'll have our strongest knight to take care and protect you."

"Huh?"

"Jellal Fernandes is our strongest knight and he will assist you to Earth."

"Oh no… please give me a different knight!"

"There's no time, you have to go now!"

"B-but!"

"Sorry I'm late your highness!" Jellal entered.

Without further ado, the king chanted the sacred words to open the portal to Earth. Erza and Jellal were sucked into the portal and were successfully transported.


	3. The University

They were transported to a university with dormitories. The university is called Fairy Tail.

"Ugh! Why do I have to be stuck with you!" Erza said.

"Aw c'mon Erz! It'll be fun having me "stuck" with you!" Jellal replied

" I mean! Can't I just get another knight or something! You're the only knight I don't want to be with. Here, carry my stuff—Wait! My stuff! I didn't bring any stuff!"

"Well yeah, the king's decision was really unexpected. Anyway, the king handed me this before I got sucked into that portal. He kinda wanted me to give you this."

Jellal handed over a piece of paper with an instruction written on it.

"Hmmm… Maybe this guy can help us?" Erza said.

The instruction said "Go to the principal's office. She can help you"

"So, let's go..." Jellal said.

"Tch. I could've gone without you telling me…" Erza coldly replied.

While looking for the principal's office, Jellal and Erza met some students there.

"Hi. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?" a student asked.

"Well yeah! Me and my girl are new here." Jellal said.

"What do you mean your girl?" Erza replied while punching Jellal on his shoulder.

"Oh, so you're new! My name is Ayuzawa Misaki and I'm the student council president. Anything I can help you with?" Misaki said.

"Well, we are looking for the principal's office." Jellal said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Leave it to me. I can help you with that. Its kinda far from here so I'll give you some quick guide on the places we'll go through" the student council president offered.

As they were walking and talking, Erza remembered about her father, who used up a huge magical power just to keep her safe.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Fiore, the people are really panicking. Their king is in a critical state for using up a huge amount of magic and the raid is still ongoing.

"Look for the princess! Turn the palace upside down if you have to!" the enemies' leader said.

The enemies infiltrated the palace and many civilians and knights are killed just by looking for the princess.

"Sir! There is no sign of the princess in this palace sir!" an enemy soldier said.

"Where could the princess have gone!" their leader said.

"Sir! The king of Fiore is in a critical state! He is being guarded heavily but it looks like he's dying!" another soldier came and reported.

"This may be our chance! Grab the king by any means and report back. We will leave once we get him." The leader stated.

The enemies charged to the king's room. There were many soldiers badly hurt just by protecting the king but still, the security was not enough. The king was held hostage by the enemies and they left the kingdom at once. The king was brought to their headquarters' torture chamber to be interrogated.

"So, where is your precious daughter now?" the leader asked

"I don't care how much pain you give me. I'll never leak anything that will lead to my daughter's suffering." The king bravely said.

"Oh really?" the leader said with a very irritated face and a fake smile. The king was tortured by the merciless leader to have him spit out the princess's whereabouts. The king never spoke a word, even a sign of pain. Until the leader lost his patience, the king was unfortunately killed.


	4. Unexpected Help

Misaki helped Erza and Jellal to be familiar with the school's surroundings. While walking, they encountered many students. They met Lucy Heartfilia, the best writer in the university last year, Uzumaki Naruto, together with Black Star, the school's no. 1 pranksters, Louise de la Valliere, like Erza and Jellal; she is also new to this school, and many more students.

When they reached the principal's office,

"So, that ends my tour for the both of you. Have fun!" Misaki said.

"Thanks so much! That was really a big help" Erza replied.

Erza and Jellal entered the principal's office.

"Welcome Erza. I've been waiting for this moment." The principal said. "If you must know, I am your aunt." The principal added.

"Really? We're related?" Erza exclaimed teary eyed.

Erza ran towards to the principal and hugged her tightly.

"I never anticipated to have a relative here. I'm so happy." Erza said. "Please help me. My father is in a critical state now and I need to go back to Fiore! I need to help my father!" Erza added.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't help you. I have no magical powers. Not all people from Fiore have powers you know. And also, I was here accidentally." The principal said.

"What do you mean?"

"His father died because he lost all his magical powers in transferring me here to Earth."

"Why did he do that?"

"It was an accident. Even when you're still a baby, people, wizards from other places keep hunting you down. Your grandfather then decided to transfer you here but, accidentally, I got sucked into the portal. Sorry Erza but, all I can do is to offer you some things. I'll give you a room in our school's dormitory, an allowance everyday and you can study here for free. Uhm… With your boyfriend of course!"

"Ha! See! I told you I'm suited to being your boyfriend!" Jellal shouted.

"Shut up! Jellal! Remember! Jellal is not my boyfriend!" Erza exclaimed. "But, thanks for the offer though. Maybe, all I can do is live my life for my father." Erza added.

They were then dismissed from the principal's office and they will start studying tomorrow. Jellal and Erza headed to their dormitories. They got the largest room on the 4th floor.

"So… We'll share the same room huh?" Jellal said, with a perverted smile.

"Tch… Since you're just my bodyguard, you'll do whatever I say. I'll get this left side and you get the right" Erza said while drawing a line in the middle of the room. While Erza is showing her bitter side, a ring on the doorbell was heard.

"I'll open the door for you princess!" Jellal said.

Erza and Jellal were surprised. A deliveryman came and gave them clothes and uniforms. They were from Erza's aunt to start school tomorrow.


	5. Love at First Sight?

School started. Jellal and Erza are in a same class. Erza got the convenient seat near the window with Jellal beside her. As the bell rang, their adviser came on time and introduced herself to welcome Jellal and Erza's arrival.

"Good Morning Class! My name is Yamanaka Sawako and the only reason I introduced myself again is cause I can see some new students. If you don't mind, please stand up and introduce yourself!" Sawako said with an enormous smile to give a warm welcome.

"Tch, well I mind…" Erza coldly whispered.

"Ahahahaha… My name's Jellal Fernandes and this here is Erza Scarlet…hahaha" Jellal said with a fake smile to cover for Erza's cold reply.

""Hmph" Erza said while looking out the window.

"Uh, okay then… let's start now…" the teacher said.

"C'mon Erza, atleast blend in…" Jellal begged.

"Don't talk to me Jellal."

As the teacher began checking attendance, Erza is still looking out of her window, thinking about her father. Then, someone stole her attention. Her eyes widened right after she saw a guy with black hair, wearing the school uniform, and running towards the school entrance.

"Who the heck is that?" Erza whispered to herself.

"Maka Albarn?" the teacher asked

"Present!"

"Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Present!"

"Gray Fullbuster?" the teacher asked but no one answered until, someone slammed at the door and opened it.

"Sorry I'm late teacher! I kinda over slept…" Gray said.

"Very well then. I'll mark this as late. This is the 2nd time Gray. One more and you'll go to the counseling office." The teacher replied. "Sit down"

As the teacher was checking the others' attendance, Gray was heading to his seat right infront of Erza. Erza's face turned red and her heart beat faster than ever.

"Hey Erza, are you okay? You look red and hot… are you sick?" Jellal asked

"I'm fine alright! Just, be quiet!" Erza replied.

As the teacher began discussing the lesson, Erza just stared at Gray the whole time, accepting the fact that she fell in love with Gray.

"Hey could I borrow your pen? Mine's kinda wasted already." Gray asked Erza.

"Uh! Uhm! Uh, here-"

"Here! You can use mine" Jellal interrupted.

"Oh, thanks dude."

"No problem man."

Class is over, and their teacher left the room. Erza smacked Jellal's head and said,

"What the heck is your problem? I was totally about to give him my pen!"

"Is it wrong to make friends?"

"Well! He was asking me! Not you! Dang it Jellal!" Erza shouted while walking out of the classroom.

"What's her problem? *Sigh* Guess I'll go follow her." Jellal said

"Hey, your name's Jellal right?" someone asked.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Wanna join us for lunch? Oh right, by the way I'm Natsu and this is Lisanna, my girlfriend."

"Hi!" Lisanna said.

"So, you up for lunch?" Natsu asked

"Uh… sure! I'll catch up with you guys. I'll look for Erza first."

"Oh, the red-headed girl? She went in the girl's comfort room. Oh right, My name's Loki. You'll go join us for lunch right? We'll wait for you. Oh, the Erza-chick is with my girl in the comfort room. You don't need to worry, Lucy will have Erza join our table." Loki said

"No really, I still need to go after her." Jellal said.

"Uh, okay, just catch up okay?" Lisanna said.

So Jellal ran towards the girl's comfort room and waited outside.

"Uh hey kid can I ask a favor?" Jellal asked

"Don't call me kid."

"Uh, anyway, can you go inside this restroom and grab the red-headed girl?"

"Tch. No way. And my name's Rukia! Don't forget it!" Rukia said as she ran away from Jellal.

"*sigh* I guess I'll just wait for her… this job sucks. Good thing I love her." Jellal said

At long last, Erza came out of the comfort room with a blonde girl.

"Oh! Erza. I thought you'd never come out. Oh and who is she? Oh wait! Uhm, you're Lucy, right?" Jellal said.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Lucy asked.

"I might your guy a while ago. And he asked me and Erza to have lunch with you guys." Jellal said.

"Oh! Really? Well, let's go then! Let's go Erza!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Uh, okay…" Erza said.

So the 3 of them headed to the cafeteria.


	6. The Real Deal

Fiore, this kingdom that is full of happiness, full of magic, is now full of depression because of the king's death. This news saddened each and everyone from the kingdom. Erza's mother, even though devastated inside, still tries to engage the preparations for the burial. From that moment on, Fiore is now declared one of the weakest kingdoms in that world. Fiore is now falling apart, but the queen still tries to maintain its power. Not planning on having revenge, but, planning on protecting Erza. She tries to stop all entrance to Earth.

Inside the enemies' base,

"All we need to do now is find their precious daughter, and we'll be the most powerful kingdom in the world! Everything hidden is bound to be found some time. We will find that princess and absorb all her power!" the leader said.

A knight came running towards the leader to report an important matter.

"Sir, the royal people on Fiore are not planning to attack us. Our preparation means nothing now."

"They are doing something else. Find out what it is." The leader replied.

"Sir, we already found out their plan, and maybe the princess's whereabouts."

"What? Spit it out now!"

"Fiore is not planning on attacking us instead; they put all their efforts in sealing universal portals"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm, I don't know sir"

"YOU IMBECILE!" the leader said with a furious look. He grabbed a knife and stabbed the soldier. "Hmph. We have enough knights. We don't need for morons like you."

"Perhaps I can help with that matter" their tactician said.

"Oh? Then do it, before I stab you too."

"The princess is in a parallel world called Earth. The king used up all his powers to transport the princess there. Knights from Fiore are now putting all their efforts to prevent other kingdoms from opening their own portal." Their tactician explained.

"What? What do you suggest we should do?" the leader asked.

"We must first destroy Fiore. They will be an obstacle to us. They will just close the portal we created. They somehow have the knowledge on how to do it. But, going to Earth isn't an easy job. Fiore is a powerful kingdom that's why the king is capable of transporting the princess without dying. Even so, he attained a weakened state cause' of that. That's how hard it is to do it."

"You give me a plan to go to Earth or else I will kill you!" the leader threatened the tactician.

The tactician remained calm and provided the leader his strategy.

"Regardless of your power, we will need to sacrifice almost 700 powerful knights just to open a huge portal with an excellent duration for a hundred knights including you. You need to enter it quickly. 10 seconds duration is already generous enough. But, if we use YOUR power, we might not use any additional knights anymore yet, the bad part is you will die. This is a very risky operation. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes I'm sure! So just give me all the knights needed!"

"Before that, why do you need the Princess so bad? You have a power equivalent to 700 knights! You'll just waste your effort!"

"Just shut up, and give me the knights."

"Answer my question first or else, I will not tell you the way to get back here."

The leader was shocked to hear this. It totally slipped his mind about coming back to his original world. He was then, forced to answer the question.

"I need to have the Princess's power to rule this world. If all of these are successful, then, I will live for an eternity!"

The tactician was shocked to hear this merciless plan but he has his strings.

"I am prepared to give you this." The tactician handed a material to the leader. It is a hexagonal piece of metal with inscriptions written all over it.

"That thing will bring you back here in this world. Once the leader, which is you, decided to go back, every knight you brought with you will go back too. Dead or alive." The tactician explained. "But please, let me join this quest. I want to give further information once we get to that world." The tactician added. The tactician's real plan was to get to Earth to avoid any more wars. He will abandon the leader on Earth once he sets foot there.

"Since you have been a great help, I will let you join me." The king agreed to have his tactician by his side and is now preparing for this operation.

"First Stop, Fiore."


	7. The Truth is

Erza, Lucy, and Jellal went to the cafeteria.

"Hey Guys! Over here!" Lisanna said as she waved her hands to signal the 3 of them.

"Oh hey Lisanna!" Lucy said. "Let's go Erza!" she added.

The three of them sat down.

_***For further convenience in imagining the scene, the sitting arrangement is:**_

_**Lisanna - Natsu - Gray - Juvia  
>Loki - Lucy - Erza - Jellal*<strong>_

(Oh my gosh. Gray's right infront of me! Uhm… Right! I should make a move!) Erza thought.

"Uhm, uh, so, Gray, what's up?" (Dang it! That didn't go so smoothly) Erza said.

"Hey shut up! Gray's mine!" Juvia said.

"Ha?" (What the heck?) Erza thought.

"Aw, c'mon Juvia. She was just trying to be friendly." Gray said.

"Dude, is she your girlfriend or something? Cause, look." Jellal said while pointing to Lisanna sitting REAL CLOSE to Natsu with hardcore physical contact, and Loki trying to kiss Lucy while Lucy says "Stop it Loki. I d-don't know how to kiss!" but Loki still pressed his lips to Lucy's.

"We all have girlfriends which mean Juvia is your girl too!" Jellal added.

Erza replied "What? I never became your girl Jellal!" while hitting Jellal on the back of his head.

"Yes. Juvia is Gray's girlfriend" Juvia said.

"No you're not." Gray replied.

(Yes! Still a ray of hope!) Erza thought.

While looking at each and everyone, Lisanna said "Oh right! Tomorrow's the big event right!"

Natsu replied with his mouth full of meat "Whaf efend?"

"Natsu swallow it first. We can't understand it." Lucy said.

"He says "What event?"" Loki stated.

So, Lisanna explained "You know, the annual singing competition. I heard there's a surprise guest!"

"Oh right! That event!" Gray said.

So Lisanna smiled and said "Let's watch it together okay?"

"SURE!" everybody said.

After they ate lunch, they went back to their classrooms and waited until school's over. They each headed to the dormitory and slept for the big event tomorrow.

9 am in the morning, Erza woke up. She looked at her star shaped clock and yelled "JELLAL! Wake up Jellal!" while shaking him as hard as she can.

"Oh, good morning Erz. Uh- hey, you're on my bed, are you ready to remove the room division now? Are you also ready to—you know, do SOMETHING before going to school?" Jellal said calmly while smiling.

"SHUT UP YOU LAZY PERVERT! WE'RE LAAATEEE!" Erza yelled. "IT'S ALREADY 9am!"

"Huh?" Jellal asked and looked at the clock "Holy Shhh! We're lateeee!"

The 2 of them got ready and ran towards the school with toasted bread in their mouths. As they open the classroom door, the teacher said "You two sure are late for a bunch of new students."

"Sorry Ma'am" Jellal said while bowing.

"Go to your respective seats. We will head to the stage after 30 minutes."

As Jellal and Erza went to their seats, Erza glanced at Gray, and tripped.

"Kya!" Erza shouted out of being frightened where she would fall. She closed her eyes.

"O-Oh. Are you okay?" Jellal caught Erza and they looked at each other.

"Ayieeeeee! 3" their classmates yelled.

Erza quickly stood up and said "Huh? You got it all wrong! Uh-uhm." Erza just closed her lips and sat down her chair without saying a word.

(This is so embarrassing…) Erza thought.

30 minutes have passed so the whole classroom, better yet, the whole school headed to the school stage. The stage was crowded, and there were no chairs. Just like a real concert. It was so crowded that they didn't get a chance to meet up with the gang.

The first band came up.

"Here's our first band contestant! Let's give it up for K-ON!" the emcee said as the students went wild and shouted from excitement.

"Good Morning People! We are K-ON! Here to perform our latest song, _Tenshi ni Fureta yo!_"

"_Ne,Omoide no kakerai,  
>Namae wa zutsu te otto…"<em>

The crowd went wild cause of the awesome song. Lovers began holding hands.

"Say, Erza. How about we do some Lovey Dovey moment like the others." Jellal said with a perverted smile.

"Will you please stop Jellal! You have been annoying me for a long time now! Just, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Erza became frustrated. She got out of the huge crowd and went to the school's rooftop.

"Uh! Wait! Erza!" Jellal followed Erza to the rooftop. Erza tried to lock the rooftop door but it was too late. Jellal caught up with her. Erza ran to the corner, sat down, put her head on her arms, and cried. Jellal approached her, grabbed her arms and stood her up.

Jellal hugged Erza and said "Just, what is it that you hate from me?"

Erza, still crying, said "I just, I just hate you."

"There has to be a reason. The first time we met was when we are teamed up by your father. Yet, you haven't even smiled at me since then. What's wrong?"

"Hmph." Erza said as she is getting Jellal's shirt wet cause' of her tears.

"C'mon Erza. Please."

"I—I hate you cause your strong."

"What?"

"You always protect the kingdom and my father trusts you so well. If you ask me, the main reason is cause' your strong Jellal." Erza's tears fell down more and more.

"So, what if I'm strong? Don't I need to be strong so I can protect you?"

"It's just that, I never even got a chance to, to be strong! Whenever I see you, I just think to myself, I'm nothing but a weak princess who can't protect the kingdom. A weak princess who, is just a burden to others. If I could just be strong as you, I'll protect myself from the threats."

Jellal held Erza's shoulders, and lifted her chin. As their eyes met, he said "Erza, we love what we do. We will protect the heiress to the kingdom at all cost. Because, we believe that one day, you will be the one protecting us. Well, hahaha! My reason's kinda different though. I protect you cause I love you. And you know that."

"What?"

Jellal used his sleeves to wipe out Erza's tears, and hugged her. "Please Erza. Just, let me protect you. Just let me protect the one I love."

Erza was surprised to hear his warm, loving words. "AH! What nonsense are y-you talking about!"

"Hahahahaha! Shall we go back to the concert?"

"Sure…"

As they reached the stage,

"Up next! Our guest performer! Umibouzu!" the emcee said.

"Yay! Umibouzu!" a short guy and a tall girl said.

"Uh—uh… Wanna ditch the concert and grab something to eat?" Jellal asked.

"Uhm, okay." Erza said, still wiping her tears off.

"Naahhh Erz. You don't have to cry anymore!"

"C'mon already. I thought we're going to ditch this."

Erza and Jellal went to the cafeteria and chilled until the concert's over.


	8. The Battle Part 1

In the parallel world,

"So, are the preparations ready?" the enemies' leader asked.

"Yes Sir. We are now ready to attack Fiore." The tactician said.

An army of powerful knights marched towards Fiore. As they were in a field near the Fiore's gate, hundreds of bows pointed up and released tons of arrows aimed at the kingdom. Many civilians are caught up in this mess. As the first shot was thrown, the 2nd shot will now charge in. The infantry riding on enormous horses holding broad swords went inside the gate and killed anyone who got in their way. Fiore's knights were fighting with everything they've got but, the enemies will now engage their best shot. A bomb was planted and no Fiorian noticed it. The enemies yelled "RETREAT" just for fooling purposes. Once all of the enemies got out of the kingdom, the bomb exploded. The kingdom was really devastated and many people were killed. The castle was also severely damaged. The enemies went back to their headquarters.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Now that Fiore's out of our way, we can now create the portal to Earth!" the leader said.

"Master, please choose The Hundred chosen knights to go with you. The rest will be sacrificed." The tactician said.

The master called all the knights he need for his party. The knights left were fooled by the tactician. The knights died and a lacrima was created out of absorbed magical power.

"Master, are you ready?"

"Give me a sec. Hear me my knights! We will go to an alternate dimension and kidnap the princess. We will enter a portal all at once! Let's go!"

The knights yelled "HOORAAY!"

"Master, the portal is now set exactly at the place where the princess is now."

The tactician opened the portal and all of them entered at once. Well, not all of them. Some people betrayed the leader and didn't enter the dangerous portal. Over 50 knights we're successfully transported including the Leader and Tactician.


	9. The Battle Part 2

The concert was already over and everyone was back to their classrooms, talking about the concert. But then,

The sky suddenly became abnormally dark, lightnings were spotted and Jellal sensed an attack.

"Erza. Stay here. I'll handle this. Just, don't let them get out of the classroom."

Jellal ran outside the room and headed outside.

"Wait! Jellal! What's? What's happening? Dang it! EVERYONE! DO NOT LEAVE THIS CLASSROOM!" Erza yelled. But, their teacher came in the classroom and said, "No Erza, the principal declared a class suspension. Students! Please go home immediately."

"Yes Ma'am!" the students answered.

"No wait!" Erza then looked outside the window. Jellal was standing and waiting until,  
>"Guys look! Don't go out! Look here! That's danger! Its not just a weather conflict!"<p>

A huge glowing circle appeared in the sky and armored people are falling down.

"Tch. You'll never get Erza." Jellal said.

The knights were completely on the school field. The tactician's escape attempt was unfortunately noticed by the leader.

"Just where do you think you're going traitor!" the leader said as he stabbed the tactician. "Hmph, I know your plan all along."

"So, discovered a way to get here huh?" Jellal said.

"Hmph, only one body guard? Please… this is ridiculously easy.

"Well, that's easy for you to say. I'll definitely protect Erza." Jellal said with a smiling face to provoke the enemies.

"Get him!"

Jellal fought the knights all by himself. He used magic. He produced meteors, and he attained great speed cause of his magic.

"Jellal… I can't believe you're this powerful." Erza said as she's watching the battle from the window.

Erza's classmates said "Erza! What's happening?"

"Just calm down. Jellal will take care of us." Erza said. But unfortunately, a knight scouting the school's classrooms heard her name. he destroyed the door and grabbed any student who falls into his hands. Unluckily, Gray got caught.

"Hello Princess. How about you come with me and let this guy go."

"*gasp* Gray! Wha—"

"I'll rip his head off if you don't come with me!"

"Erza! What's happening?" Gray yelled.

Erza's tears fell down and said "Please! Just, leave him alone! Please… I'll go." Erza approached the knight and he let gone of Gray. He grabbed Erza and dragged her down to the field.

In the meantime, Jellal is still provoking the leader. "Is that all you got!"

"Hmph. You'd better watch your mouth kid and look behind."

"Tch. I won't look."

"Hey you, let her talk, knight." The leader said.

The knight removed his hand from Erza's mouth.

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled.

"Erza!"

The leader went near Jellal and grabbed him. "Don't move or we'll kill your precious princess right now."

Only few knights are left unharmed and the leader still wanted to have fun. "Hey, how about game. I'll beat you up, and I won't hurt her but if you struggle, game over for you. Whoops! Whether you like it or not we'll play it!"

The leader started punching Jellal in his guts and kicking him.

"No! Please don't! Don't hurt him!" Erza yelled.

Jellal never spoke a word even a sound of pain. He wanted to keep Erza safe.

"So Princess… People are dying cause' of you now. Your father died, your kingdom is ruined and, your body guard's beaten up! What a pathetic princess… Well, at least your power's good."

"What did you say? My father's—dead? And, my kingdom is!—" Erza was really furious but her words were interrupted when the leader beat Jellal up repeatedly.

"Jellal. Stop this. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. Just, fight!"

"NO! My duty is to protect you!" Jellal said with a voice which sounded obviously hurt "Are you gonna waste all of the people who protect you their efforts? Other than that! I won't die Erza! I LOVE YOU!"

The leader punched Jellal with a critical hit and made Jellal semi-unconscious.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" the leader laughed and laughed until,

"Jellal!" Erza's eyes and body glowed. Her uniform turned into a silver armor with steel wings, a silver bandana and a silver skirt. She also had 2 swords in her hands. The wings pushed the guy who is holding Erza away and that's what caused her to break free. Erza jumped into the air and several swords were forming a circle. The swords flew right into the enemies and many of them are injured. Erza's eyes and body is still glowing and Jellal, in his weakened state, is witnessing Erza's power.

(T-this is… Requip Magic… Er-za. After all, you ARE powerful…) Jellal thought.

Erza's armor changed. It turned blue, her hair got braid and she was holding a staff. Lightning appeared all over the enemies and electrocuted them.

(S-she, she's not saying anything. T-this is bad… she might be in danger! She's moving unconsciously. Urghh… dang it, that guy seriously did me off…) Jellal thought. Jellal stood up, fell down but stood up once again and yelled "Erza! Pull yourself together!"

Erza was definitely unconscious. She is attacking due to impulse only. She kept changing armor and many knights got hurt. Erza, then, talked. Her voice sounded like an old man, combined with hers. "Never come back if you want to live. Return to your world and fix my kingdom. If you do not return and repair my kingdom, I'll make sure to make the rest of your life extremely painful. Be gone!"

The leader got shocked and was scared to do otherwise. He then followed Erza's order, used the device the tactician gave him and each and one of them returned to their original world. Erza fell down from the sky and Jellal was there, ready to catch her.

"Erza. Erza!" Jellal shouted. Erza is still unconscious. Students from the school got out of the classroom and are dying to know what happened.

"Woah! That was so cooooool! You were like, this! And they were like that! And! Everything was so awesome!" Luffy said.

"That was amazingly symmetrical!" a kid with a striped hair said.

The students can't help it but shout what they're thinking about it. The principal/Erza's aunt showed up and walked towards Jellal and Erza.

"Take her to the infirmary. I'll handle these kids."

"Uh, yes ma'am." Jellal said. He got Erza on his back and walked towards the infirmary.

The principal, then, need to find a way to keep magic a secret.

"So students! Did you enjoy the show WE prepared?"

The students whispered to each other.

"The effects looked real right? We used the school fund to afford this kind of unexpected entertainment. But, Erza got injured cause, she fell down. Thanks for watching children. You may now return to your dormitories."

The principal pulled off a white lie and the students surprisingly believed it.


	10. Infirmary

So Jellal got Erza piggy-backed on him and went straight to the infirmary.

"Erza's really wasted. My body's beat up too… Well, it can't be helped. I gotta endure the pain while I take her to the infirmary. After all, this pain is for her sake…" Jellal stated, talking to himself.

As soon as they arrived in the infirmary, Erza was immediately treated by the nurses and asked Jellal some questions about what happened. Jellal managed to come up with white lies and so the nurses bought it. Jellal was also treated but, he didn't leave the infirmary until Erza gained consciousness.

After a couple of hours, Erza woke up and saw Jellal laying his head down the side of her bed.

"Je-llal… Hey, Jellal. Hey! Wake up already!" Erza said while shaking Jellal like there's no tomorrow.

"W-what, huh… Erza? Erza! You're awake!" Jellal shouted.

"Hey Jellal…" Erza said while biting her lips, and grinding her teeth.

"H-hey, is there anything wrong?" Jellal asked.

Erza's tears suddenly fell. " You're mad at me right?" *sniff sniff*

"Mad at you? I can never be mad at you. Nah, don't worry about these bruises. These are nothing." Jellal replied calmly.

"I'm the reason of those bruises right? I'm so so so so sorry Jellal! I'm so sorry! I'm really really so—" Erza was interrupted because Jellal held her hand and said,

"Erza. Even though I didn't get the task of protecting you, I would still risk my life for you. I'm always here for you. Cry it all out if you want…"

"Jellal…"

"Haha! After all Erza, I really really love y—"

"Oh shut up Jellal!" Erza yelled while obviously blushing. "Thank you… anyway…"

Jellal grinned and said " Don't tell me you're starting to have feelings for me…"

"Oh shut up!"

_**Sorry for the late update. This is just a teaser of season 2. Be sure to check in! thanks for waiting!**_


	11. The feelings of the Unrequited: Erza

It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and it's time for them to get back to their dormitories. Erza went back to their classroom, gathered all her books, and inserted it in her bag. She grabbed her bag and went down the stairs to meet up with Jellal who's waiting in the corridors. Erza thought, while she was walking, "Damn Jellal. Don't tell me I AM falling for him."

Erza already saw Jellal. "JEL— What? Who is he talking to?" Erza said as she noticed another blue-headed girl. Erza was staring while concealing herself like a ninja. She noticed that the blue-haired girl was Juvia. "Oh, it's that Gray-obsessed girl" Erza said. She stood up but, before standing up completely, Juvia held Jellal's hand. "What?" Erza thought.

Jellal brought out his cellphone and texted. Erza's phone vibrated and saw Jellal's text message.

"_**Erza, wait for me infront of the school gate. I'll meet you there. Something urgent came up. It'll just take, maybe 30 minutes or so. See ya"**_

"Jellal… you, you… you liar!" Erza whispered.

"_**Sorry Jellal, I need to go home now. Lisanna and Natsu are with me so, I'll be fine."**_ Erza replied.

Erza saw Jellal reading her reply. Jellal put his phone back in his pocket and had his arms on top of Juvia's shoulders, and went away.

Erza's tears were about to fall until, she noticed that Gray was right behind her.

"Gray! How long have you been there?" Erza shouted.

"A while…" Gray said with a gloomy voice.

"G-ray… is anything wrong?" Erza asked.

"I'd like to throw that question back to you." Gray stated.

Erza's tears fell. "Oh Gray! What am I going to do? Jellal keeps telling me he loves me. He keeps on telling me that every single day! But, but just now, I saw, how big of a liar he is." Erza yelled.

Erza's tears kept falling. Gray stepped closer to her and hugged her.

"Gray?"

"Erza. I never told Juvia that I like her back, even though she keeps telling me she loves me. But, I never anticipated the fact that she will fall for another guy." Gray said as his hug keeps getting tighter. "Now that Juvia is with someone she thinks is unrequited just like her, then, there's no doubt that they will fall for each other easily."

Erza's tears keeps falling and falling. "You're right Gray! If, if we just told them sooner what we feel about them then, this shouldn't have happened!"

"Erza, maybe, the best way for this is…"

"For, us to be together?" Erza added.

Gray, then, accompanied Erza home.

"Thanks, Gray…"

"Sure. No problem Erza."

At the end of the day, Erza and Gray, were officially, in a relationship…


	12. The feelings of the Unrequited: Jellal

_**The truth behind Jellal and Juvia's affectionate display. **_

"Hmm…What's taking her too long to gather her things?" Jellal said. "Maybe I should go check on her."

Jellal decided to go upstairs and check on Erza. As he make his first step towards the stairs, Juvia came from the opposite direction and approached Jellal.

"Oh. Juvia. How have you been? Its been a while huh." Jellal said.

"Juvia is very fine. But, how about you? Are things going well with Erza?" Juvia asked.

"Wha?" Jellal said while blushing.

Giggling, "How can you be surprised of Juvia's question? It seems that everytime you talk to her, you always try and look good. Why are you blushing now?" Juvia stated.

"Uh, well… I never thought that other people even notice this kind of things." Jellal replied. "But, if you're interested about how things are going between us then, I can say that there's a very tiny progression. Her cold attitude's kinda lessened."

"Oh, good for you then. Juvia's happy to hear that." Juvia said while showing off a sad face.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Gray-sama still hasn't shown even a single ray of hope for Juvia. Juvia doesn't think that it's even possible for Gray-sama to notice me."

Scratching his head, "Say… do you need help? I can talk to Gray if you want. Its better if there's someone else pushing him towards you ya' know." Jellal suggested.

"Gasp! Really?" Juvia held Jellal's hands and added "Do you really think you can help Juvia!"

Jellal broke free from Juvia's grip and said "Hey, you're my friend right? I'll definitely help you!"

So Jellal brought out his phone and texted Erza.

"Hey Juvia, let's just wait for Erza's reply. I told her to meet me at the school gate but, just to be sure, let's wait for her reply." Jellal said until, his phone beeped.

"Hmm… She's with Lisanna and Natsu. Well, Natsu seems protective but, even so, maybe I'd just check on her for a while." Jellal said but, just as he finished his statement, Juvia's smile just vanished and returned to her hopeless looking face again.

"Oh, Juvia understands…" Juvia said.

Jellal looked up and whispered to himself, "Oh Erza please forgive me."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you but, let's move on to somewhere else where no one can hear our plan."

So, Jellal put his arms on top of Juvia's shoulders and went away. As they reached the vacant room, Jellal started giving off his strategy.

"Okay. I'm not good in helping the girls' side but, it's better than nothing right?" Jellal stated.

"Right!" Juvia said while smiling sweetly.

"Okay, first, I'll go to Gray and try to talk some things about you. Then, let's see what he thinks. If there's something negative, which I doubt, then, let's move on to another plan."

"Uhuh, but, what's the other plan?" Juvia asked.

"Hmmm… I'm… not sure!" Jellal shouted.

"Uh, hey…"

"Oh I know! I'll ask Erza to help too. Well, she's a girl so, she can definitely understand you!" Jellal said.

They both agreed to each other. They both went home. Jellal, upon entering his room, he saw Erza fast asleep. He grabbed a blanket and put it right on top of Erza.

"Sleep well Erza… I really love you." Jellal whispered.


	13. Jellal's falling apart?

The next day…

Jellal woke up, checked out the alarm clock, and noticed that it was already an hour past his first subject in school.

"Oh shit! We're late!"

Jellal ran towards Erza's bed and grabbed her blanket, only to realize, it was only her pillow lying under it.

"Huh? Where is she? Don't tell me she left without me." Jellal said and grabbed their alarm clock. "Tch… She didn't even turn the snooze on. What's with her?"

Jellal hastily fixed his self up and ran straight to school. He went straight to their classroom and slid their door.

*pant pant* "Sorry I'm late!" *pant pant* "Can I come in?" Jellal said while catching his breath…

"Mr. Fernandes, you may come in, but for whatever reason are you late for? You missed the first period." Their professor said.

*still panting* "Sorry Professor Stein, the alarm didn't ring today. Apparently, someone woke up first and didn't turn the snooze mode on." Jellal stated, trying to get Erza's attention.

"Okay then Mr. Fernandes. Just, go to you proper seat and, let this serve as a warning. Missing the first period will lead to counseling, but, I'll let it slip this time."

"Yes sir."

Jellal went to his seat, right next to Erza, and sat down.

"Hey Erza, why did you leave so early?" Jellal asked.

"Hmph. I didn't leave early. You just left late." Erza coldly replied.

"What the heck is your problem?" Jellal asked.

"Hmph!"

"_What's with her?"_ Jellal thought.

After a couple of hours,

"That's the end of the second period; you may now take your lunch." Their teacher said.

As Erza was fixing her books, Jellal started talking to her.

"So Erza, Loke and the others are having their lunch together again. Wanna join them?" Jellal asked.

"I'm going to have lunch with Gray. I can't join you guys." Erza said.

Gray came. "Erza, let's go."

"Oh, sure. Let's go."

Erza grabbed her lunch and walked towards Gray. Gray, then, grabbed Erza's hand and started leaning towards each other.

"Hey, wait, woah woah… What are you doing?" Jellal asked. "Don't just go holding her hands dude. That's… That's just wrong…"

"Is there any problem with it?" Erza asked.

"What? You tolerate this Erza?" Jellal said.

"Just step away Jellal. Don't try and ruin our relationship." Gray stated.

"Don't mess with me. You guys don't have a rela—"

"Yes we do Jellal. He's my boyfriend. Just back-off!" Erza interrupted.

"Hey Erza, why don't you go to the bench near the football field and save it for us. I'll catch up with you." Gray said.

"Huh? Uhm… Okay then…" Erza left the room which leaves Gray and Jellal alone in there.


	14. Gray vs Jellal

"Jellal…"

"Gray…"

The two guys are having a hard time starting a peaceful conversation. Jellal made the first move.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jellal asked.

"We like each other Jellal. Don't interrupt." Gray said.

"I don't believe this. Erza is not the kind of girl who suddenly agrees to a relationship."

"Hmph. You wouldn't understand Jellal. You wouldn't understand what we've been through." Gray stated.

"I love Erza more than you do Gray! You're crapping my style!" Jellal shouted.

Gray grabbed Jellal's collar, bumped him onto the nearest wall, and raised him a little.

"Don't you dare say those words when you don't even mean it! Don't say it when you're hooking up with someone else Jellal! I'll make her happy and fill what you've missed! And, she'll do the same thing for me!" Gray yelled while suffocating Jellal.

Jellal grabbed Gray's fist which was the one holding his collar. He pushed Gray which made Jellal stand on the floor again. Jellal, now, was the one who grabbed Gray's collar, and did what Gray did to him.

"I don't know the heck you're talking about! I love Erza more than I can say so that's more than enough!"

.

Meanwhile,

As Erza walked down the stairs to head to the field, she thought, "_Wait… Maybe, I shouldn't have left those two in there. I have to go back and check on them."_

Erza ran back to their classroom as fast as she can. She grabbed the handle of the sliding door, and as soon as she slid it, Erza saw two guys with haggard school uniform and with bruises all over their faces.

Erza didn't know how to stop them. All she could do was shout "Gray! Jellal! Stop it please!"

The two wounded guys didn't stop. All they did was punch each other like there was no tomorrow.

"_No… Jellal… stop it please! You're a trained knight who came for another dimension, whose specialty is fighting… Gray's no match for you…" _Erza thought.

It was obvious that Gray was the one getting beaten up.

"What's wrong Gray! Getting tired already? We're just getting started!" Jellal said.

"Hmph. I know we're just getting started. Get ready for this Jellal! I'm going to give it all on my next punch to end this!" He threatened Jellal, even though he's wiping the blood coming out of his lips using the back of his hand.

"Ha! Then I better stop holding back! Let's settle this Gray!"

The two prepared their punches and ran towards each other, with full power in their fists. But before they could even reach each other, the red-headed girl ran towards them, to prevent hurting each other.

"_This is bad! I can't hold back!" _Jellal thought.

"_Shit! We're gonna hit her!" _

Erza stretched her arms out, closed her eyes, and shouted "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Gray and Jellal really couldn't stop. Luckily, someone held their arms, just before they reach Erza.

"_What the?"_ the three of them thought…

There were two students who coincidentally entered their room.

"Hey, that's dangerous." A guy named Okumura Rin said, together with his twin brother.

Gray and Jellal sighed out of relief. They were on the brink of hurting Erza.

"Hey, Yukio, Rin… Thanks for holding us back." Gray said.

Erza cried out of relief and ran outside the room.

"Erza! Wait!" Gray shouted.

"Oy Gray. I don't want to see Erza like this anymore. I won't interfere. But, let me tell you this. You just try one step backwards that will make me think you hurt Erza, I'll KILL you without any hesitation. I love Erza. I won't take the things or people that make her happy away from her."


	15. We're here for you Erza

Erza ran to the girls' comfort room. On the way, she passed by Lucy.

"Oh Erza. We were just about to have lunch. Wanna join us?" Lucy asked. Her smiling face didn't get a chance to prevent Erza's tears from falling.

"Erza? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Erza didn't speak. Instead, she cried and cried. She couldn't stop crying.

"You know what. Let's catch up with Lisanna and the others. I'm sure they'll be happy to help, I mean, WE'LL be happy to help."

Erza came to the cafeteria with Lucy. Lisanna, Juvia, Natsu and Loke were all seated and reserved a vacant chair for Lucy. Luckily, there was another vacant seat for Erza to sit down on.

*_**To have an easier visualization in the scene, here's their sitting arrangement:  
>Natsu-Lisanna-VACANT SEAT<br>~TABLE~  
>Loke-Lucy-Erza<strong>_

"Hey, what's wrong with Erza?" Loke asked.

"She's obviously joining the drama club!" Natsu said.

"Shut up you two! She needs our help okay? She has a problem and, it's our job to help her." Lucy stated.

"Well, what IS your problem Erza? Lisanna asked.

"It's a long story… I don't think you guys will be interested though. Thanks for, being concerned." Erza said, wiping her eyes, with her long-sleeved blouse.

"Aw Erza you don't have to be shy! We're all friends here and, we'll always be here to listen to your adventures!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, your terms are really inappropriate." Lisanna said. "But anyway, we'll be happy to listen Erza. We'll always be." She added, showing off a huge warm smile.

Erza started to speak. "Well… like I said, it's really boring—"

"Just spit it out!" All of them shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Here goes. Just make sure this won't get out of your mouths. It started when Jellal took me to the infirmary."

"Oh, the time when you got injured due to the stupid role play, the one with the magic and stuff?" Loke asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's the one, AND IT'S NOT STUPID!**" **Erza yelled.

As Lucy thumped Loke on the forehead, Erza started talking again. "So then, Jellal took care of me and he was just there. He didn't leave the infirmary till' I gained consciousness. All of my anger about Jellal, all of the coldness I feel towards him, just vanished. I realized he was a good guy after all. He… he always says that, he loves me and—"

"Wooaaahh! Jellal said that? I mean, always? He always says that? Really!" Loke shouted and added "I never knew he got it upon his sleeves. I never knew he would be a smooth talker like that!"

"Ehhhh… I wish Natsu would always say that to me." Lisanna said.

"What? I… Huh!" Natsu blushed all over and made Lisanna laugh.

"Hahahha! Natsu! I'm just kidding!"

"Huh!"

Lucy then, interrupted, "Okay Erza, moving on to the story…"

"Okay. So, just as my cold feelings towards him vanished, it was easily replaced by something else. I, realized, that… I was already falling in love with him."

Loke opened his mouth but just as he was about to speak, Lucy used her elbows to hit Loke and said "Shut it…"

Erza continued to the story. "Upon leaving the infirmary, I went back to our classroom and I insisted that, he should just wait for me in the corridors. I grabbed my things and ran down as fast as I can to him so, I can tell Jellal quickly what I feel about him. So, I saw him on the corridors but, just as I were about to shout his name, I saw him talking to Juvia. Well, I thought it was okay since, I'm not thinking they'd do anything wrong and besides, Juvia is my friend. Then, again, I was about to walk towards him till' Juvia held his hand and raised it up, just about on their chest level. I couldn't take another step towards him so I just, stalked them. I was waiting for another suspicious move. I don't want to jump into conclusions. Jellal brought out his phone and texted me. He said that he still has something important to do so, he asked me to wait for about, 30 minutes or so. Then, I replied, I'll go home without him and I was with you guys so, I'm safe. So, Jellal returned his phone in his pocket and, his arm around Juvia's shoulder. So, I gave up by that time. Jellal was hooking up with another girl. That asshole was just flirting with me! Just then, I realized that Gray was behind me. I cried and then, he hugged me. He said that he also loved Juvia but, he couldn't express himself. He also saw what Jellal and Juvia did, the holding hands and such… so, he said that, maybe it would be better for us if we just be together and, I agreed. He accompanied me home and, before the next day comes, we were already in a relationship."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU AND GRAY AREN'T INTERESTED IN EACH OTHER! EVEN IF THE ONES YOU LIKED HOOKED UP WITH EACH OTHER, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD END UP TOGETHER ERZA! THAT'S SOME SERIOUS SHIT!" Loke shouted.

"SHUT UP LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

Loke's point of view really did a mark on Erza. She didn't think of it that way.

"So, Erza, what happened next?" Lisanna asked.

Still shocked, Erza said, "Oh right. The next day, Jellal discovered that Gray was already my boyfriend and he asked me if I could leave the two of them in the classroom. I left them, but, I didn't realize immediately that, I shouldn't have left them. When I came back, they were already fighting. I tried to stop them but, unfortunately, I can't. Good thing the Okumura twins came on time and split the two up. So, that's when I went to the girl's rest room and passed by Lucy on the way there. So, I think that the two of them are still in that room."

"What! I'll go right there now!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait, Natsu! Where are you going!" Lisanna asked.

"I'm going to prevent the two of them from fighting!"

"No need Natsu. Rin and Yukio wouldn't leave those two alone." Loke stated.

"Well… that's the rest of the story. Pretty stupid huh..." Erza said, faking a smile.

"Erza. The problem's with you. Not with Jellal, nor with Gray, also nor with Juvia." Lucy said.

"She's right." Loke and Lisanna agreed.

"Yeah Erza. You shouldn't have agreed to have a relationship with Gray. If you love Jellal then, you should've at least talked to him first to straighten things up. Why don't you go talk to him, or Juvia." Natsu suggested.

"Natsu's right. If Jellal was only in it for flirting, then, he should've been with Busujima Saeko, or Sonohara Anri or…"

"You really know who's hot and who's not huh Loke." Lucy said together with a facepalm.

"Don't worry Lucy. You'll still be my only one." Loke said.

"Natsu! Why can't you be a little romantic like Loke?" Lisanna asked, teasing Natsu again.

"Wha!"

"Stop it Lisanna. You're making him blush again." Lucy giggled.

"Good for you guys." Erza sighed.

While having their conversation, Juvia came.

"Can Juvia sit with you guys? Juvia just finished lunch but Juvia doesn't have anyone to talk to." Juvia asked.

"Sure Juvia." Lucy said, smiling.

"Juvia."

"Yes, Erza?"

Erza stared at Juvia with her eyebrows pointing with each other. "Come with me."

"Oh… Sure…"

"This is bad…" Loke said.

"They won't fight. We already talked to Erza so, she'll be capable of having a peaceful talk with Juvia."

"Hey Lisanna, Lucy, we'll go check Gray and Jellal out." Natsu said.

"We?" Loke asked.

"Sure. We'll stay here just in case." Lucy said.

Juvia and Erza went to the next vacant table.


	16. Jellal's Plan

Natsu and Loke went back to their classroom to check out on Gray and Jellal.

"Gray! Jellal!" Both of them shouted while sliding their classroom door.

"Huh? They're no here…" Loke said.

Luckily, the Okumura twins are still there.

"Yo Rin, Yukio. Where did Gray and Jellal go?" Natsu asked.

"Oh. They just left. Jellal went home and decided to cut classes and Gray looked for Erza." Rin said.

"Loke, go to Jellal and I'll go look for Gray." Natsu said.

"What? Don't tell me you're asking me to cut classes too.''

"Just, explain him everything. Tell him what Erza told us. And, yeah, that's kinda like cutting classes." Natsu smiled.

"Just… Just make sure nothing goes wrong."

So Loke ran as fast as he can and went to the Academy's dormitory.

"Hey excuse me. What room is Jellal Fernandes in to?" Loke asked.

"Sorry kid. We don't give out that kind of information." The woman on the counter said.

"Aw c'mon. I'm in my school uniform and you still won't trust me? Argh. Okay, uh… Right. Here's my I.D." Loke handed over his I.D. to prove that he's a student at the Fairy Tail Academy.

"Oh. Good then. Hey, WAIT A SEC. Why are you here? Cutting classes huh!"

"No! That's not it! I'm just—"

"Don't try and make some alibis now. I'll call the principal right away!"

"_Oh Shit. Gotta do something quick."_

"Oh sure. Call the principal. I won't mind since, I already saw the most beautiful eyes in the world. I'm satisfied. If only, I could get your number then, everything will be fine…" Loke said as he was fixing his glasses using his two fingers.

"_Okay. That was a good start. I'll just seduce this old lady even if it's disgusting."_

"Oh. I have the most beautiful eyes? Well then. Hmph. You're cute kid but, that won't stop me from calling the principal." The lady said.

"_Uh-Oh. How the heck did Jellal get in here anyway? Never mind that! I gotta push harder!"_

"Call her then. Maybe, you should forget about me. But, I'll never forget those beautiful eyes, together with those sweet-looking red lips. Please just, give me your number, then, I don't care what the principal does to me. _I think I'm gonna puke…"_

"Oh? Oh alright. I won't call her. Jellal Fernandes' room is 401. It's the largest room up there."

"_At last! It worked!_ Thank you very much, beautiful lady."

Loke ran towards the elevator and pressed the 4th floor.

"_Sheesh. Natsu owes me one!"_

As the elevator door opened, Loke immediately looked for the largest room.

"Okay. This is it."

Loke knocked at the door. There was no answer. Loke knocked again. Still, no answer.

"DAMN YOU JELLAL! OPEN THIS DOOR! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO REACH YOUR ROOM AND YOU WON'T LET ME IN? OPEN THIS DOOR!"

All of those shouting gave Jellal no choice but to open his door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jellal asked.

Loke went inside his room and started their little chat.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't cut classes." Jellal said.

"Don't try and shove me away Jellal. I almost puked while coming here."

"You seduced the lady in the counter huh?"

"Please don't remind me… Anyway, I'm here to tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"Its about Erza."

"Huh? What about her?"

"I'll tell you the whole story. Erza definitely likes you."

"Wha?"

"Don't talk yet."

Loke explained everything to Jellal

"So? S-she just… she's just depressed? They got together because of that?" Jellal asked.

"Pretty stupid huh. What's with you and Juvia anyway?"

"There's nothing goin' on between us. That time, Juvia was just asking for help. She asked me if I can help her get together with Gray. She said that Gray still hasn't shown her a ray of hope so, as her friend, I decided to help."

"So! There's nothing going on between you right? And, you still like Erza! Right?"

"I don't like her."

"WHAT?"

"I love her, Loke."

"Oh. But, why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Well I never knew what her problem was! She should've asked me first. She knows I love her more than anything so, why did she think I'm in to Juvia?"

"She was just shocked. Come on. Let's go back and talk to Erza."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"This isn't the right time to talk to her."

"WHAT!"

"Juvia holds the key to all of these. Erza won't believe me. Juvia MUST confess to Gray. The tendency now is, Gray will break up with Erza then, that's the time to tell her the truth."

"What? Why not make the first move?"

"If I take Erza now, Gray will have nothing. He's an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Let's say I made the first move and Erza and I got our happy ending, Gray and Juvia will have nothing. Gray doesn't know how to express himself infront of Juvia. They won't get together unless Gray makes a move."

"Explain everything Jellal. You're making everything complicated."

"Okay. First. Juvia is someone who gives it all. Let's all motivate her to confess to Gray. If its true that Gray likes Juvia then, he'll definitely break up with Erza. Second, now that Erza has nothing left, I'll go explain everything to her then, she'll believe me and, we'll end up with each other. Let's say that, I made the first move. I don't think Erza will believe me. I lost her trust. She doesn't trust me now! So the only way for her to believe me is, make Gray "Betray" her."

"Yeah. You're right! So, all we have to do is, make Juvia confess! You're a genius! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yeah so, you may now get out of my room."

"Damn you're rude!"

Loke got out of Jellal's room and went back to the ground floor.

"This is bad! That old lady will see me! Oh shit. My I.D.'s with her!" Loke approached the lady again.

"Hey there! Can I get my I.D. back?" Loke said, smiling.

"Hey cutie! Here's your I.D."

The lady handed over Loke's I.D.

"_She's really disgusting! _Thanks for my I.D. Anyway, don't tell my girlfriend about this."

"You have a girlfriend and you're flirting with me?"

"Uh-oh. Bye!"

Loke ran out of the dormitory and went back to the academy.


	17. Erza's Fury

"GRAAAAYY!"

Natsu is still looking for Gray. He checked every room, every corner, and every place where no one would think to look in to.

"Damn. Where is that guy?"

Natsu was running and running in the hallways till he bumped into Loke.

"What the? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE LOKE? I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO JELLAL!"

"Damn Natsu! You don't have to shout dammit. I already went to Jellal. I talked to him already. Everything's clear to me now."

"What do you mean?"

Loke grinned and said, "Jellal was blinded by his love for Erza. He was a complete idiot! But, I never realized he was THAT clever."

"Huh?"

"Jellal was an idiot for not realizing Erza's side. But, he was smart enough to realize everone's feelings. Natsu, hear me out on this. We have a plan."

Loke explained the plan Jellal made to Natsu. It was full-proof! Nothing could go wrong. Meanwhile, in the cafeteria,

"Juvia, what's going on between you and Jellal?" Erza asked.

"What? There is definitely nothing going on between Jellal and Juvia." Juvia stated.

"Ehh? Still trying to hide it up to this point huh? Stop this foolishness Juvia. I know you have a relationship between. I just want you to state it clearly and admit it! Admit it Juvia!"

"Juvia has nothing to admit! We don't have a relationship! We're just friends. But, Juvia is really sad to hear that you and Gray are already together."

"Trying to change topic huh? Ha! Don't tell me that you hooked up with Jellal even though you like Gray!"

"Juvia is not hooking up with Jellal! I admit that I like Gray but, there's nothing going on with Jellal and Juvia."

"SHUT UP!" Erza, grabbed Juvia's collar and said, "STOP IT JUVIA! STOP FOOLING ALL OF US!"

"Juvia's not fooling anyone!"

"Hey! Wait you two!" Lucy shouted.

"This is bad." Lisanna said while Erza let go of Juvia's collar and went around their table.

"Uh-Oh. They're gonna fight!"

Lucy and Lisanna ran to their table and grabbed the two girls.

"Stop it!" Lisanna and Lucy said.

"You freak! You're nothing but a worthless desperate woman!" Erza shouted.

Lisanna let Erza go and slapped her in the face, making Erza's right cheek red and making Erza, together with Lucy and Juvia shocked.

"Erza. Stop this nonsense." Lisanna said.

The 4 of them calmed down.

Erza turned around and said, "You're right. I SHOULD just stop this nonsense. I'm going home."

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Natsu and Loke came.

"What?"

"Jellal's room is also your room right? Jellal's in there now. He went home." Loke said.

"Come Erza. Let's go to my place. We only have one period left for today right? Even though it's for 3 hours, it's still only ONE subject to miss." Lisanna said and smiled.

Erza's tears fell, and as it fall down, Lisanna hugged her.

"We'll solve this together okay? Lucy, Natsu, and Loke, we're all with you. We'll be here for you." Lisanna said and gave out a huge smile together with the other 3.

Juvia became teary-eyed and said "Why? Why did Juvia get involved in this?"

"Hey Lisanna." Loke said. "We'll talk to Juvia okay?"

"Sure then."

"What?" Juvia was confused when she heard it.

"We'll go to my place Juvia." Loke said. "There's something you need to know." He whispered.

"Well then! Since, we're all in the same dormitory, how about we, all go there together?" Natsu asked.

"That sounds great. Let's go!" Lucy said.

"Wait!" Loke interrupted them. "Going in there is not easy I tell you!"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Right! Natsu! I forgot. You owe me one!" Loke shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"Hmph. We'll settle this some other time but for now, we need dismissal slips for going home early if we want to get in.

"Well. How about we go to somewhere else first then, just go back once its dismissal time. What do you say?" Lucy suggested.

"That sounds better. But, where will we go?" Lisanna asked.

"There's a cafe in the library. It feels great in there." Loke said.

"Okay let's go!" Natsu shouted.

They entered the library café and saw Mirajane there.

"Mira! Your part time job looks well huh?" Lucy said.

"Oh hi everyone! I only do this job every break-time so, I give it all during those hours. What brings you here anyway? Its almost time for our next period." Mira said.

"Sorry Mira but, we need to miss the next period." Lisanna said.

"Well, you see, we need to talk about something. Our friends are having problems so, we need to help them." Lucy said.

"That's bad. Well, the next subject's not that hard to understand so, I'll let you guys slip for today. Anyway, table for 6!"

"Wait Mira! We need 2 tables for 3, separated." Loke said.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Well… we need to." Natsu said.

"Well, if that's what you want then, okay."

The 6 of them are now seated.


	18. Confession

*WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU STILL REMEMBER THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. PLEASE READ THE TWO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THE STORY AGAIN.*

(Sorry about the late update. I got addicted to an online game so I kinda forgot all about this. I kinda forgot the plot of my story so I had to read it all over again to make a good outcome so, if I were you, read the story again or just the 2 previous chapters. But, yeah, its better to read the whole story. Sorry.)

Loke together with Natsu and Juvia are all in one table. Sitting on the other table are Lisanna, Erza and Lucy.

"So, Natsu, Juvia, here's the plan." Loke said.

"Whoa you have a plan already? Sweet~" Natsu interrupted.

"Now, the thing is, you're the one who's gonna do all the action, Juvia" Loke continued.

"What? Why Juvia? Juvia is the one who got involved." Juvia said.

"Yeah. Juvia's right. Why should she be the one who does the action?" Natsu asked.

"This is Jellal's plan and he explained everything to me." Loke said.

"What should I do Loke?" Juvia asked.

"Simple. Confess to Gray." Loke said with a smile on his face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Natsu shouted.

"Quiet Natsu! Dang it."

"Juvia's sorry. Juvia cannot confess to Gray." Juvia said.

"Huh? Why not? I mean, you're the key to solving all of these. You HAVE to confess!" Loke said.

"Juvia's too shy. Gray-sama will definitely reject Juvia." Juvia said as she frowned.

"Juvia, here's the thing. We won't ask you to confess if we think that the outcome will not be so good. We planned about this. Well, actually, Jellal planned about this. Jellal's smart. And, I also think that this is the best way to solve everything." Loke explained.

"Yeah Juvia! Do it!" Natsu shouted.

"Well. If you say so. Even if Juvia got rejected, at least everyone else is happy." Juvia said with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, on the other table, Lucy and Lisanna are helping Erza out with her problem. Tears just won't stop from falling.

"Just let it out Erza. Crying is a good thing. If you don't let it out, you won't be able to fight." Lisanna said.

"I just can't believe that Jellal would forget about me like that. Damn it." Erza said with her tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Its okay Erza. We'll be able to solve this. We'll solve this together." Lucy said, giving Erza her warm smile.

"Just follow your heart. If you like him that much, then go. Nobody's gonna stop you from liking someone. Just go with the flow. Don't think about it too much okay?" Lisanna added.

Still, even with those warm words Lucy and Lisanna said, Erza's tears just kept falling and falling.

The next day, while walking down the corridors, Gray asked Erza something.

"Erza."

"Yes Gray?"

"Let's go on a date."

"What? Uhm, I mean, uh, sure" Erza said unsure~

"Let's meet up tomorrow, 10 o clock in the morning at the park."

"Uhm. Okay."

The next day, the day of Gray and Erza's date, Loke texted Juvia saying, "Hey Juvia. I know this is a bit sudden but, you'll confess to Gray today. Just go to his dorm room then, say everything that you feel."

Juvia was shocked when she received the message but still, she promised her friends that she will do everything to solve their problems so she hastily fixed herself, made sure that she looks good, then ran to Gray's dorm room. Perfect timing, Juvia didn't even reach Gray's room. Gray was already outside of his room, locking his door, and ready to go on her date with Erza. Juvia approached Gray and said,

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to tell you something."

"Can we talk about this some other time? I'm kind of in a hurry today." Gray said, trying to avoid any contact with Juvia so he can forget all about her. Gray turned his back, and walked away from Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Juvia l-loves you! Juvia loves you so much! So please… I want you to love me back…" Juvia said as she blushed and got teary-eyed.

Gray turned around and ran towards Juvia, hugging her.

"Juvia… I love you too. I always have… and I always will." Gray said while he embraced Juvia tightly.

"Gray-sama…"

Gray forgot all about his date with Erza. He instead, asked Juvia out on a date, leaving Erza alone in the park, waiting for him.


	19. Warmth within the Cold Breeze

"It's raining huh..."

Erza, still waiting patiently in the park, is soaked by the heavy rain.

"Where the hell is he... I've been waiting here all day. Did something bad happen to him?" Erza thought.

Erza started to look for Gray. She didn't mind the rain and the cold wind. She just kept looking for him. Suddenly, her phone vibrated—a text message from Gray.

"_Erza, sorry it has to be this way but, I just really love Juvia. I can't deny that. I forgot all about our date and just remembered about it when it started raining. Sorry Erza. Where are you? I'll pick you up. Do you have an umbrella? Or, are you home already? Please reply back. I'm worried."_

Erza smiled and started walking home.

"So that's what happened..." Erza chuckled.

While walking to her home, 2 kilometers away, along with the cruel rain, Erza cried.

"I-I didn't want this to happen. I-if only Jellal was here, if only I didn't hurt him then, I..."

"...Would be happy? Erza?"

Erza was shocked when she heard an awfully familiar voice. She felt warmth within the hug of the mystery guy. Under the umbrella,

"Why are you here Jellal..." Erza asked, pressing her face harder onto Jellal's chess, crying.

"I'm here Erza..." Jellal said.

"I can see that. Why... H-how did you know I was..."

"I saw Gray with Juvia just now and I know you were supposed to have a date today. Yeah, the rain poured so, I just gotta make sure you're ok. You weren't even in the dorm so I was really worried and—"

Shocked, Jellal suddenly let go of his umbrella. They were both under the rain. Although the rain was pouring and the wind was blowing hard, they didn't mind the surroundings. Erza on her tiptoe, arms around Jellal's neck, pressed her lips against Jellal's and cried real hard.

"Jellal. I, I'm really sorry. I just don't know what to do back then... I just didn't know what to do when I fell in love with y—"

Lost for words, Erza was interrupted by Jellal's warm kiss. Even if Erza was already retreating from the kiss, Jellal continues to press his lips against hers. Erza confessed his love for Jellal, and so did Jellal. They opened up with each other about their feelings towards one another.

"I love you Jellal."

Holding hands, they walked home. Upon entering their room, they locked the door, turned off the lights, and immediately kissed. Within the dark room, Jellal stripped Erza's clothing, leaving her naked on the bed and continued to kiss her. They continued what they were doing until the sun came up.

"I love you much more Erza."


End file.
